


星际AU《不速之客》pwp

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我对你从开始.....就是一场豪赌。”





	星际AU《不速之客》pwp

在大湮灭后的600年，宇宙难民们建立的16个空间中转站只剩9个了，随着恶劣环境下最原始的弱肉强食，alpha和Omega的人口差距也越来越大。其中，从地球逃亡而来的阿斯加德空间站的难民最多。

然而在阿萨纪742年，阿斯加德空间站里的最后一个Omega平民也病死了。空间站这些年来接受收的难民中偶尔有Omega，也都被高层的领导人收作了家眷。

“长官，约顿空间站发生难民暴动，”年轻的军官在医务室注射了抑制剂，刚放下袖子便有士兵来禀报，“永动机难以负荷，首领laufey在死前发出求救信号，希望我们能够收留让他独子Loki·laufeyson所在的逃生舱。”

“我去禀报父亲。”Thor疾步向空间站的高层走去，阿萨空间站一直秉承军事化管理，他的父亲odin便是首席执行官，“先让卫兵处准备防御，如果逃生舱上下来的难民，意图不明，格杀勿论。”

“是，长官。”

odin年近七十但仍然不放权，所有无力管辖的事就都压在了Thor的肩上，但首席之位并不只有Thor一个候选人。

来自约顿海姆的逃生舱终于降落在了阿萨，卫兵们从舱体内拖出了已经晕过去的首领之子。约顿人通体冰蓝，花纹迥丽，但流出的血依旧是血红的。Thor原本远远地看着，突然拦住了想要把人抬走的卫兵。

“母亲！”军官横抱着血淋淋的Loki一路跑进了frigga的房间，“您擅长医理，帮他看看吧。” “怎么不送去医务室？”Thor把Loki放到了清空了的长桌上当做手术台，frigga检查了一下伤口，“居然是个Omega。”

“随着各空间站的物资紧缺，贩卖人口的黑市也愈发猖獗。” Omega醒了过来，但因为惨烈的伤势难以出声，张着干裂的嘴唇想要说什么，Thor安抚地握住了Loki的手，“我顺着线索查到了有医务人员的参与，他不能去那里。”

“好，这件事我先帮你瞒着你父亲。”frigga拍了拍儿子日渐宽健的臂膀，“空间站里人多眼杂，你别因为这个约顿人而落了把柄。” “我明白，母亲。”Thor离去的脚步顿了顿，“我救他......没有私心。”

军官出了房间，脸色就完全变了。Thor低头带上了军帽，欧蓝色的瞳孔里渊深翻涌。

“Thor，人我是帮你从伤患处那儿除名了，”fandral背着手不着痕迹地跟上了军官，“但不保证没有人盯着你父亲的位置。” 

“他们能在这个小小的空间站里翻出什么花样？”Thor冷哼了一声，摩挲着掌心从Loki身上掉下的军牌，“幸存的空间站越来越少，人人自危，要是能让这个落难的首领之子对我死心塌地......那些想要依附阿萨生存的散民也该知道怎么站队了。”

“我们从父亲那一辈起就情同兄弟，”fandral啧了一声，笑眯眯地也不知在感叹些什么，“我当然早就决定为你效忠了。”

Thor曾经还有一个弟弟，被人陷害惨死在大湮灭的逃亡途中时，不过才11岁。fandral亲眼看着Thor抱着那个孩子撕心裂肺地嚎哭，在简陋的葬礼过后就性情大变。

Loki很快恢复了过来，他一直隐瞒着Omega的身份，被安排在Thor管辖的军队中做文职，却因为约顿人蓝色的皮肤而格外显眼。

“这是你的军牌，”Thor会定期将Omega专用的抑制剂带给Loki，Omega总是面色冷清，连阿萨语都说得磕磕绊绊，“上面有一些异族的文字，是什么？”

“是父亲在生前刻下的遗言，”Loki接过了军牌，冰冷的指尖抚过alpha温热的掌心，“无非是让我好好活下去，掉了也就掉了。” “那干脆我帮你保管，”Thor突然拿走了Loki手中的军牌，看着Omega那双讶异望着自己的幽绿眼睛，“我等你来问我拿，Loki。”

“不用了，”约顿青年用拇指按住了军官的下唇，却始终勾着唇不说话，直到alpha忍不住倾过身想吻他才推开，“我还是......等你自己还给我。”

Thor渐渐收网，却不知道自己的靠近，只是Loki筹谋的一部分。

Omega一直寡言少语，像个高瘦的影子一般淹没在人群之后。Loki日常的工作只是整理一些文书，他低着头走到了人少的角落，突然消失在了监控范围之内。

“Thor！看看这个。”控制台内，fandral一直盯着屏幕，突然叫住了走开去抽烟的军官，“他突然消失了，空间站里的监控盲区不是一般人能找到的。”

“这是个死胡同，”Thor弓着身撑住了桌案，像一头伺机而动的雄狮，“他只有一个出口......什么？”alpha震惊地握拳抵住了唇，fandral看了一眼监控，难以置信地骂了一声。

监控屏幕上，一个和Thor长得一模一样的高大男人走了出来，他左顾右盼地观察着四周，再抬头时脸上只剩一丝熟悉的邪气。

“呵，约顿人。”Thor咧开嘴笑了笑，抓起外套快步走出了控制台，“我们都被骗进局里了，fandral。”

伪装的军官步伐轻快地骗过了卫兵，轻而易举地进了档案室。他摸着一层层的置物架找了过去，默念着军牌上用密文刻着的编号。突然，档案室门外传来了一阵响动。

“长官？！您不是已经进.....” “你觉得呢？” “我......” “我进去后把门锁死，关掉档案室里所有监控。” “是！”

Thor按着后腰的枪托靠近档案室最深处，那个和他长得一模一样的男人转过身，微笑地抬着下巴。

“约顿人可以变幻成他们见过的面容。”Thor看着那张仿佛自己正面对着镜子的面孔，渐渐变回了Loki凉薄漂亮的五官，和冰蓝色的的华丽纹路，“我以为你的族中拥有这个天赋的人已经灭绝了。”

“我能够坐上空间站最后一个逃生舱，”Loki狠狠打了Thor一拳，Omega的力气出奇得大，军官被打得跌坐到了地上，低吼着向想要逃离的约顿人扑了上去，“不只是因为我是首领之子......啊！”

“我们来拟定一个协议，Loki。”两个人瞬间扭打在了一起，撞得置物架轰鸣摇晃，Loki跳起来用双腿夹着Thor的腰肘击他的头顶，却被alpha捏着腿根顶到了墙上，“我需要你的能力，你也可以提出你的条件。”

“也许我们可以换个姿势再谈别......唔！”Loki冒着冷汗舔了舔嘴唇，他的爆发力的确十分优秀，但alpha此刻的体格优势太过明显。Thor捏着Omega的脖子咬住了他的下唇，Loki暴躁地挣扎了起来，胸膛对着胸膛，胯骨对着小腹，缠绵多过抵抗。

“我得先问你要点东西，”Thor将Omega面对着墙用身体压住，Loki似乎反应过来他要做什么，粗喘着挣扎了起来，“免得你跑太远，嗯？” 

“卑劣的混蛋......哈啊！”alpha尖锐的虎牙刺破了Omega后颈肿胀的腺体，Loki眼眶涨得血红，近乎呜咽地嘶鸣了一声，无数暖流烧灼着他的理智，“你给了我假的抑制剂！”

热潮期和标记双管齐下，没有Omega再能保持理智。

档案室外再一次嘈杂了起来，Thor放开了Omega扭过头，Loki勾着alpha的脖颈夺回了他的注意力，凶悍暴怒地对着Thor的嘴唇和脖颈啃了上去。军官毫不示弱地捏着约顿人的肩膀回吻，Omega步步倒退时脊背“咣”得一声撞到了墙上，急不可耐地拉扯着alpha制服上的腰带。

“什么鬼东西......”腰带上的金属盘扣很多，Loki折腾了许久也没解开，干脆用蛮力生生扯断。“你真辣，宝贝儿。”Thor低低地笑了一声，轻薄挑衅地勾了勾Omega削瘦的下巴，“那就你来帮我脱，嗯？”

“我脱？”Loki眯了眯眼，将Thor的制服撕扯得纽扣崩裂，“我倒要看看你待会儿怎么出去...呀！”

“那就别出去了。”Thor托起了Omega挺翘的屁股，毫无预警地便挺身撞了进去，胀硬的性器借着Omega在热潮期的润滑顶到了最深，Loki被撑得叫了一声，咬着军官的肩膀浑身颤抖，“你也不一定能四平八稳地走出去。”

约顿人冰凉的体温刺激了alpha的性器，也同样烫得Loki惊喘了一声，Thor毫不停歇得捏着Omega紧而翘的臀肉按向自己的腰胯，像一头猛兽般想要将Loki拆吞入腹。

“操你....哈啊、嗯！啊呃.....”军官平时掩藏在制服之下的健壮体魄此刻成了压制Omega的武器，小麦色的皮肤下滑动着滚珠般的发达肌肉，挤压碰撞着约顿人冰蓝色的赤裸身体，色泽淫靡，“慢点！啊呃......唔！”

“你之前在这里找什么？”Omega被情欲冲得有些目光涣散，alpha在Loki汗湿鬓角旁的呢喃让他清醒了一些，“合作的第一步就是坦诚，不是么？”

“我不会告.....嗯！”约顿人身上的纹路因为情潮而愈发深刻，Loki一直把浑身的重量都压在了Thor的身上，消耗了alpha大部分的体力后突然绊倒了他，两人缠抱着轰然倒在了地上，“Fuck.....你真重。”

“是你的骨密度太小了，”Thor沉沉地压在了Loki的身上，alpha几乎将身下的人对折，捞着Omega的腿窝一下下地操弄，Loki咬牙挣扎着翻身骑了上来，又立刻被alpha捏着腰压了回去，“哈啊......老实点。”

两人纠缠着滚到了置物架之间，Loki终于占了上风，气喘吁吁地扭动着腰胯上下吞吐。

“约顿的空间站在崩毁之前，一共放出了14个逃生舱。”Loki高潮了一次，Thor靠坐着架子抱住了浑身都湿漉漉的Omega，从气窗透下的狭窄光线落在Loki光裸的脊背上，起伏的腰线和顺着肌理生长的花纹如同工艺品般令人着迷，“我想在档案室找到它们的坐标。”

“你可以让我帮你，”Thor低头吮吸着Omega敏感挺立的乳尖，Loki微闭着眼轻叹了一声，十指穿过军官的金发，“我在空间站拥有最高权限，这连我父亲都不知道。”

“那你就这么告诉我了？”Loki哑着嗓子笑了一声，黑发一缕缕德蜷曲在冰蓝色的肩膀，Thor着迷地勾起了一缕把玩，鼻尖轻蹭着青年削瘦的颈窝，“我不喜欢欠人情。”

他们气息交缠地对望，alpha的性器在Omega的身体里重新硬了起来，Thor按着Loki的大腿向上顶了顶，Omega呻吟着弓下了脊背。

“现在看来，显然你没法单打独斗。”Thor退了出来，用手指挤进了Omega被操弄得充血红肿的肉壁，和体外蓝色的皮肤形成了鲜明而羞耻的对比，“放松点......我想让你舒服些。”

“这样收买不了我，alpha。”军官在Omega体内动作的手指灵活而深入，细细地研磨过藏在肉壁下的每一个敏感点，抠弄着湿润的肉穴摸到了肿胀的生殖腔口，“哈呃......我的选择比你多。”

“我不会让这种事发生。”Omega的呻吟越来越难以控制，Loki的腿根颤抖地夹着Thor的小臂，手指在他的脊背上抓挠出纵横的痕迹，“你是我的Omega，珍贵，而且独一无二。”

Omega的肉壁突然痉挛着绞紧了Thor的手指，Loki沙哑地呜咽了一声，温热的体液从甬道里流下了alpha的小臂，劲瘦的腰肢瘫软了下来，而军官释放了足以让Loki再一次被撩拨的信息素。

想要耗空对方体力的，不只是Loki。

“听着，和你这样的阴谋家当同谋的确不是什么好主意，”Omega几乎是求着军官重新肏进来，Loki被Thor从后面压在了档案室的桌子上，alpha不紧不慢地咬了一口Omega挺翘紧绷的臀肉，约顿人却反手按着他的后腰求欢，“我们可以各取所需，但协议必须稳固。”

“你已经标记我了，还不够么.....啊嗯、嗯！”Omega的体力已经严重透支，身体的本能却还在不受控制地兴奋，Loki的生殖腔口终于松懈了下来，毫无反抗之力地接纳了alpha快要成结的性器，“别进....啊呃！现在求婚好像...唔！太早了点.....”

“我可以等你爱上我。 ” “说什么鬼话。”

“你的能力可以轻易扳倒挡在我面前的人，”alpha看不清Omega背对着他的神情，Thor挑着眉用舌尖勾了勾Loki通红的耳廓，约顿人一声不吭地颤了颤，“而我此后所有的成就，都属于你。”

“哼嗯......就像婚后共同财产？” “差不多，没有婚前公证的那种。”Thor把手软脚软的Omega从桌子上抱下来，性器随着他的动作滑出，Loki却没有挣扎，抚着alpha的腰任由他覆了上来，“有空你可以看看阿萨空间站的律法文件，在你左边倒数第三个架子上。”

“但你控制不了我的野心，Thor。”

“我知道。”他们交叠在冰冷的地板上，Loki体内战栗的肉壁永远是凉的，Thor在缓缓进入他的身体时近乎虔诚地呼出了一口气，他没有停下，直到再一次侵占Omega的生殖腔，“我对你从开始.....就是一场豪赌。”

约顿人呢喃着异族的语言，修长的双腿缠上了军官挺动的腰杆。成结的性器彻底撑开了Omega最脆弱的领地，Loki将脖颈后仰到了近乎折断的脆弱弧度，幽绿的瞳孔在收缩和涣散间颤动。

“结束它，Thor.....哈啊.....”Loki冰凉的手掌遮住了alpha的眼睛，他咬住了alpha后颈单薄却同样敏感的腺体，哪怕Omega无法做出永久标记，也足以让Thor彻底到达巅峰，“感受它.....”

彻底释放彼此的那一刻，Thor终于松懈下浑身紧绷的肌肉，喘息着伏在了Omega的胸口。Loki无意识地抱住了Thor，直到alpha亲吻着他的嘴角时才回过神。

“......我已经忘记是为了什么撕你的衣服了。”约顿人懊恼地咬了军官一口，推开他套上了衣服，“待会儿我先出去。” “为什么？”Thor毫无办法地捏着已经被Loki撕烂的制服，眼睁睁看着Omega变成了自己的模样，大摇大摆地走了出去，“......Fuck！”

阿萨纪749年，空间站最高执行官odin无疾而终，本来有望上任的Stuart将军突然行为失常，泄漏了军事机密而被停职查办，却牵扯出了他和一伙星际海盗暗自来往多年。

“laufeyson将军呢？”新任执行官冷着脸问报告军情的fandral，Stuart将军一倒台，那些帮他做事的人接连被查处，没有引火上身的旧部下只有一开始便跟着Thor的fandral，“他一上任就直接没人影了，比我还忙？”

“当年约顿的逃生舱都找回来了，”一道冷清的声音却从alpha身后传了过来，“我安排族人参与扩建空间站，人口档案要重新核对了。”

“刚办好这事儿，现在空间站容纳了452人。”fandral一声不吭地交了档案，恨不得赶紧远离这对冤家，“我还忙着呢，先走了。”

Loki笑眯眯地点了点头，背在身后的手却不动声色地摸了一把金发执行官的屁股。

“今天晚上滚回我们的舱房里睡，”fandral一走，Thor就把人抱到了桌上圈住，“否则我就当着所有人的面帮你铐走。”

“接下来几个月我都不回来了，”Loki漫不经心地摸了摸Thor的面颊，垂着眼帘不知又在琢磨什么诡计，“之后也要看情况再说。” Stuart将军精明得像个老妖怪，行为失常的当然不是他本人，而是伪装成他的约顿人。

“人口档案弄错了，” Loki看着Thor惊喜疑惑的蓝眼睛，捏着alpha的下巴倨傲地亲了他一口，“是453个人。”

还有一个在肚子里呢。


End file.
